


Protection

by Jade_Snow3181



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), cuteness, first fic on here, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:53:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Snow3181/pseuds/Jade_Snow3181
Summary: Steve Rogers decides to knock at Tony Stark's house. Tony is comforted by Stephen Strange when the memories come back and haunt him.





	Protection

"F.R.I.D.A.Y. where is Strange?"Tony yawned, sitting up from his covers,

"Doctor Strange is in the kitchen, making coffee sir."

"thank you"He hummed,

Groggily he got up and put a t-shirt and jogging bottoms on.

"morning" Tony mumbled as he wrapped his arms around Stephens middle from behind,

"good afternoon" he chuckled,

"what time is it?"He asked pulled away and standing beside the man,

"2pm" He smiled,

"afternoon it is then"Tony smiled,

Strange put down the coffee cup and pulled Tony to him by the waist, the other's arms wrapped around his neck,

"are you enjoying my shirt"Strange smirked,

"very much, it smells like you too"Tony grinned childishly,

"you're cute Tony"

He leaned down and kissed the billionaire. Tony waved his hand through Stephens' hair and moved more into his embrace. Then the doorbell rang,

"who is it F.R.I.D.A.Y?" Tony asked, pulling away reluctantly from Stephens' lips,

"Mr Rodgers Sir."

Tony immediately tensed,

"Tony..?"He asked, stroking his side comfortingly,

"stay here Steph, I'll sort this."

"okay, call if you need me"

Tony quickly kissed him and headed for the door. Upon opening it, Steve was stood there, a bottle of whiskey in his hand,

"Hey, Tony...Could I come in, I want to talk?"He asks,

Tony just nodded and moved for him to come in. They moved to the living room and Tony sat as far from Steve as he could on the sofa,

"I wanted to apologise for hurting you..for being such an asshole, I've realised my mistakes, and what I did was childish and petty...oh and this is for you,"

Tony took the whiskey and placed it on the coffee table in front of him. He was confused as to why he was here, he wasn't the type to just apologise and go. His muscles were tense and all he really wanted was this to be over so he could be with Stephen,

"thank you for the whiskey, and the apology, but what are you here for also..?"

Steve moved closer, close enough to take Tony's hands,

"I wanted to ask you if..if we could try again, I miss you and I can't stop thinking about you..."Steve was blushing,

Tony's blood boiled and he started to move away, "Steve.." he sighed,

"please...I will treat you much much better than I did...I've learnt from my mistakes.."

He moved closer once more and cupped Tony's cheek with one hand,

"please..just give me a chance.."

Tony felt trapped and he could feel the panic rising. Steve didn't give him a chance to say anything, he had leaned in and kissed him. Tony froze, he didn't know what to do. He couldn't move. Carefully he pressed a button on his watch and it alerted F.R.I.D.A.Y. he needed help. Within seconds he heard an abrupt cough and Steve quickly broke away.

"What is going on here?"Strange asked, arms crossed,

"Tony and I are working things out between us," Steve said holding both Tony's hands again, "what are  _you_ doing here?"

Tony quickly moved and stood beside Stephen. Stephens hand moving to sit around Tony's waist,

"I'm sorry but you have been mistaken...Tony has been in a relationship with me for a couple of months now and has moved on."Strange said, voice calm.

Tony was trembling next to him and gripped his own arm to try and cool his emotions,

"What?"Steve said standing up, "Tony is this true?"

"yes, now I think its best that you leave"

"y-you left me for him?"Steve scoffed,

"Actually Steve if you remember you left me, you left me and beat me down for that soldier."

"he's my best friend and you were trying to hurt him..what was I supposed to do?!"

Tony took a breath, trying to cool himself, "and I was your partner.."

"You can do so much better than him, Tony..come back to me," Steve said moving forward,

Tony backed up slightly and turned into Stephens' chest a little,

"I'm perfectly happy now..happier than I've ever been."

"but To-"

"I really think you should leave now"Stephen but in,

"I think that's up to Tony, it is his house, you don't own him."

Stephen managed to keep a cool head as he stepped towards Steve.

"No I do not own him, I understand him, and I know that right now you are stressing him out. I live in this house with Tony, pay bills for this house so I think I do have the right to ask you to leave. So I think its best you do before I have to call the authorities."

"Tony...?"Steve pleaded,

"just leave Rodgers," Tony said and turned and left the room,

Stephen walked him out, he made sure to get F.R.I.D.A.Y. to look the doors too. He found Tony curled up in their bed, he knelt down beside the bed, facing his boyfriend,

"Tony.." he whispered, stroking his face gently,

he just heard a sniffle as arms reached for him. Immediately he pulled Tony into his arms and they laid on the bed.

"He's gone now..I'll make sure he doesn't come back"

"so many raw memories.."Tony rasped, "so many things I wanted to forget.."

"I know..I know.."

"he kissed me... and I was frozen...I couldn't move.."Tony's throat croaked as he spoke,

"want me to make it better?"Stephen soothed,

"please" Tony sobbed, "make the memories go away"

Strange moved forward and kissed him tenderly but passionately. Tony reached out and wrapped an arm around him and held him tight. The kiss became stronger and the more Tony focused on the shuffling of the covers as they moved and the softness of his lovers lips the more the memories faded. He broke away but rested his forehead against the others.

"I love you" Stephen whispered,

Tony's heart jumped and he looked up at him wide-eyed. He cupped his face,

"d-do you mean that..?"He stammered,

"of course I do.."

"but I'm a mess.."

"that's okay" He smiled, stroking a thumb over his bottom lip,

"I forget dates, birthdays, anniversaries.."

"you have F.R.I.D.A.Y. for that, love"He smiled once more, running a hand through Tony's hair,

"I spend all my time in the lab, I don't slee-"

"Then I'll join you in your lab with your bots," He said pecking Tony's lips,

"..the nightmares.."

"then I'll cuddle with you all night long Tony if that's what you want."

"I do! but-"

"whatever you're going to stay to try and make me change my mind forget about it, Tony. I'm in this for the long haul."

Tony's eyes teared up, he jumped forward and kissed Stephen hard. Stephen intertwined their legs and wrapped an arm around Tony's back,

"I love you too..so much" Tony whispered happily against his lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope enjoyed this, its my first fic on here. I'd be grateful if you left a comment!


End file.
